reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Unnatural Selection
dont need to kill buffalo i just got the trophy unnatural selection, i have not yet killed any buffalo yet. So its 100% not needed to kill buffalo for the achivement. I play on PS3 22:07, January 30, 2011 (UTC) /Knuspar This page is incomplete, here's a better list: Armadillos Bears Beavers Bighorn Boars Bobcats Buffalo Bulls Chickens Cougars Cows Coyote Crows Deer Dogs Domesticated Horses Ducks Eagles Elk Foxes Goats Hawks Mules Owls Pigs Rabbits Raccoons Seagulls Skunks Snakes Songbirds Vultures Wild Horses Wolves Deer vs. Buck Buck was not included on the list. On the Buck page, however, it is noted as a requirement for the trophy. I've added it to the required list as separate from Deer. If this is incorrect and someone has confirmed it, it can be moved to the Unnecessary list and the reference on the Buck page can be changed. 2ks4 16:05, April 29, 2011 (UTC) List needs to be fixed Bucks are registered as deers kills, so they don't need to be put on the required list. Also, ducks are also necessary for the achievement, so they should be moved. Ducks must be included I can only confirm: Ducks are necessary for the achievement. Tried to get it today and shot everything on the list but didn't get it. Then I shot a duck and it popped. Report your status upon receiving the trophy Since there's a lot of back and forth over the list of required kills, it would be helpful for people to report two things: (1) What was the final animal you killed, after which you received the trophy/achievement and (2) Reviewing your list of kills immediately after receiving the achievement, what animals had you not yet killed. Add your experience below. 2ks4 22:42, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Buffalo IS needed. Last kill before I got the achievement was a buffalo. On Xbox360 The tips section claims that... "The animals must be shot, not run over with a horse/wagon.." I would assume you can also stab them, but I can't confirm that myself. Seagulls are Needed When I got this trophy on PSN, I got it when I killed a Seagull. They are needed for this achievement/trophy. --The Milkman 04:30, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Songbird isn't needed? I just got the trophy without killing a single songbird. Unless I killed one before I died at some point there is no record of a songbird kill while getting the trophy. 19:24, January 10, 2012 (UTC) wild No bear I got it without killing a bear. Maybe you just need to kill a certain number of animals from a list? If thats the case some of the not needed might actually count. : You sure you haven't 'accidentally' shot a bear in your travels? I know I usually get a little more trigger happy than I normally intend when I'm in Tall Trees... :D : "... Cinnamon cocks!" ♥·Legalize.it (talk) 07:03, April 2, 2012 (UTC) : Well I'm pretty sure at that point I had never even seen a bear, much less killed one, but I can't remember now. 21:17, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Seagull is not necessary. Seagull is not needed! Just got my achievment, i was missing a duck and a seagull from the list and got the achievment after shooting a duck. 19:32, October 6, 2012 (UTC)vux No Need for a duck to get d " unnatural selection" trophy in PS3